1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat- and light-sensitive recording material in which an image is formed under heat energy and photo-energyl and a heat-sensitive recording method therefor.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, various recording methods were proposed in using a color-forming reaction between a colorless or pale colored basic dye and an organic or inorganic electron-accepting compound under application of energies of pressure, heat, electricity, light etc. Among these recording methods, a heat-sensitive recording sheet is produced by applying on a substrate, such as paper, synthetic paper, film, plastic, etc., a coating color which is prepared by individually grinding and dispersing a colorless or pale colored basic dye and an electron-accepting compound (an organic color-developing agent) into fine particles, mixing the resultant dispersion with each other and then adding thereto binder, filler, sensitizer, slipping agent an other auxiliaries.
In using the heat-sensitive recording sheet, a recording is performed by undergoing instantaneously a chemical reaction when heated by thermal pen, thermal head, lazer beam, etc. This heat recording method has found a wide range of applications including industrial measurement recording instruments, terminal printers of computer, facsimile equipments, automatic ticket vending machines, printer for bar-code-label, and so on.